The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle electrical systems include electric machines, e.g., motors and accessory drive devices that receive electric power from energy storage devices and are controlled by signals originating from control modules and other control devices and logic circuits. One electric circuit is a starting system that includes an electric-powered starter motor that includes solenoids that activate the starter motor to spin an internal combustion engine when activated with an ignition switch. A fault in a starter motor solenoid may cause an engine crank fault that results in an engine non-start event.